House of Anubis Season 2 Finale Book Version
by storyofarusher
Summary: Have you ever wanted to READ the House of Anubis Season 2 Finale? Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.


**A/N: This is the House of Anubis Season 2 Finale, in book form. I am sorry for any spelling errors, but as you can see, this is way too big to pick through. :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Everything that is said in here is what I THOUGHT they said. Not sure, but this is the best that I could get out. Anyway, the bold words are emphasized or they're an author's note. So, Eddie, will you do me the honors?**

**Eddie: Sure. BTRandHoA does not own House of Anubis, and all rights go to Nickelodeon and Studio 100. **

**Me: Thank you. Besides, if I did, Eddie and Nina would be together and Eddie would never wear a shirt.**

"Renee?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, I know. Poor guy, right." Eddie scoffed.

"No, no, no," Patricia mumbled to herself, clutching the left side of her head with her left hand.

"Patricia, what is it?" Mara curiously asked, giving Patricia a surprised look. "Do you know who this man is?" Patricia looked at Eddie.

"Okay. Okay, he's not Jerome's uncle. He's... he's... a private investigator." Patricia lied. Mara shot Patricia and Eddie a relieved look.

"Oh, again!" Mara shouted.

"What is this, a regular thing for him?" Eddie questioned.

"So, why is he hiring a P.I. this time?" Mara asked.

"Hold on. I wanna know about **last** time."

"Uh... it's... huh... something to do with his... his dad." Patricia replied.

"Ohh, maybe it was to clear his name."

"I can't believe Jerome told **you** first, and not me."

"Yeah, well, me and Jerome are really close these days."

Eddie said, "Since when?", and Mara said, "Oh, are you?"

Patricia chuckled. "Well, not like, **close-close**. Anyway, I've got to go and help... **Joy**. With her mackramy. (**A/N: That's what I thought Patricia said)**

********************************(IN NINA'S ROOM)*************************************

"Hey, it's okay. We'll have the mask by tomorrow night, your Gran's gonna be fine." Fabian reassured Nina.

"What else did Senkhara say?" Amber asked. Nina looked up.

"We have until Sundown. And then she's coming after us. One. By one."

"Oh. Well, perfect. All we need to do is get through a sheet of **unbreakable** glass. I mean, why are we even worrying?" Alfie said sarcastically. Patricia stormed in.

"Bad, bad, **bad** news." Patricia yelled.

"Trust me, anything you say could make this day **any** worse." Amber scoffed.

"Rufus has taken Jerome."

"What?" Alfie whispered.

"**And...** I'm wrong." Amber confessed.

********************(In Victor's office)**************************************************

Victor looked at Vera's phone.

"Is there anything else before I call it a night, Victor?" Vera asked Victor innocently. Victor threw Vera's phone onto his desk so that Vera could see it.

"Tell me, Vera. Who is **R.Z.**?" Vera closed the door.

"Is that my phone? Where did you get that-"

"Never mind where I got it-"

"I do mind. I mind very much, actually."

"Tell me! You are not in touch with Rufus Zeno! Tell me! He did not send you here!"

"Victor, what are you talking about? Who is Rufus Zeno?" Victor stood up.

"You are lying! Rufus is still alive, and **you** are not to be trusted!" Victor looked out at the window to the outside behind his chair.

"Victor, it's not what you think."

"You're working for him, aren't you?"

"No. Uh. Of course I'm not. But I do know him. He's insane! He's after the mask-"

"Yes! And you have been helping him-"

"No! I'm on your side. I was just using him for information that's all!"

"Of course you were-"

"Rufus doesn't want the mask, but the Tears of Gold, for it's monetry value. He's got this absolutely **insane **crazy-"

"**Enough!**" Victor looked at Vera in disgust and calmly spoke. "You have betrayed me." Victor looked outside of the window behind him again. "I want you gone from here by first thing tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Victor, please think about what you're saying. My feelings for you have always been genuine." Vera begged.

"As well have I,"

"Well then, why throw it all away, after everything that we have been through? We have plans. What about all-" Victor walked to the door and opened it in front of Vera.

"Enough, Vera! It's over! You are no longer required." Victor "shooed" Vera out of his office. Vera took her phone and walked out of his office, on the brink of tears. Victor slammed the door in anger.

************************(in the living room of Anubis house)**************************

Mara was looking at her laptop screen. It was her profile on "ChumChatter" page. It said "**Status: In A Relationship**".

"I still don't understand what Jerome's playing at! No emails, no texts, no calls. Come on, Jerome! Where are you?" Eddie walked in.

"So... are you and Jerome, like, an **item** now?" Eddie asked.

"What? Me and Jerome? Don't... uh... no! Well, **why** would you even think that?"

"**Well**. Um.. The way he... treats you like a queen. And how he treats **everyone **else like scum. Oh, and, um.. That picture." Eddie laughed as he sat next to Mara.

"Yeah. Right." Mara's voice was dripping with sarcasm. She waited a moment. "I care about him, that's all. I want to know he's alright!" Eddie and Mara stared at each other for 3 seconds. "It's complicated, okay?"

"Ha! Trust me, I know complicated. So, what's the problem?"

"Huff... Mick."

"Captain Australia. Isn't he just, like, a glorified pen pal?"

"Oh no, he was more than that. **way **more."

"Was? Past tense, Mara."

"Hmm.. While we're dishing out advice, **when** are you gonna tell **Patricia **that she's actually **in **a relationship?"

"Mara burn. Ouch. Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Mara called as Eddie left the room.

Mara huffed. "Past tense..." She went to Mick Campbell's profile page on "ChumChatter".

"**G'day!**" Mick yelled from the door between the lobby and the living room. Mara looked up in surprise.

"Mick! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I flew over with my Dad on his business trip, after all."

"I was **just **about to message you in Australia!"

"I'm not there!"

******************************(In Nina's room)******************************************

"Okay, Sibunas! Here's the plan. Patricia, Alfie, Fabian. First thing tomorrow, you guys will go to the barn. See if Rufus is keeping Jerome there. **Amber **and I will go see if we can find a way to open that mask cabinet." Nina commanded. Fabian nodded.

"Wait, why can't the Frobisher-Smythe's keep a spare key under mat like any normal person?" Amber questioned.

"Wait... what if he did? Remember Trudy's doll house clue?" Nina asked.

"About a key in the seat of learning," Fabian pointed.

"What if it meant there was a key real along?" Nina continued.

"So... you think there **might** be a spare key hidden somewhere in the library?" Amber questioned again.

"If there is, we need to get it before Victor does. Or Vera." Fabian said.

"Or Rufus." Alfie realized. Alfie looked at Nina and she nodded.

******************************(In the living room w/ Mara and Mick)***********************

"No, no-no-no!" Mara cried. She shut her laptop.

"But I had to see you. So we could... talk things through. Face to face-"

"That's what the Internet's for! You can't just... leave the country every time you want to chat!"

"Mara. I've just flown **halfway **around to see you. Some girls.. might find that romantic? **Some **girls.. might want to give a guy a hug."

Mara huffed then walked up to give Mick a hug. "Oh. This is crazy. **You **are **crazy!**"

"It's _10 o'clock!_ You have five minutes **PRECISELY**!" Victor yelled from the lobby.

"Some things never change. You wanna make some plans for tomorrow? We could... go off-campus for some lunch?"

"Mick... Campbell. Mara Jaffray. Why are you not in your rooms?" Victor turned around. "Mick Campbell?" Mick chuckled. Alfie and Fabian ran downstairs.

"Mick!" Fabian and Alfie shouted simultaneously.

"What are you doing here, buddy?" Alfie yelled as he gave Mick a "man hug".

"Yo, Mick!" Fabian shouted as they "man" shook hands.

"G'day! Glad to see you guys! Fly and visit!"

"Enough! Why is nobody ready for bed? As for you, Mick Campbell-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Mick looked at Fabian and Alfie. "See you guys tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah," Alfie replied.

"Yeah, sure," Fabian replied at almost the same time as Alfie.

"Night, Mara." Mick waved at Mara before leaving to go to bed.

"Night." Mara called back. Alfie and Fabian looked at each other and whispered "Good to see you, dude-"

_**"BED!"**_Victor yelled signifigantly louder than he usually yells.

"Yes" and "Of course" were heard from Fabian and Alfie before they hopped to their rooms, as well as Mara.

"Obviously I have been letting things sit around here. Well, **not **anymore!" Victor closed the front door and looked up to the upstairs. "You have five minutes **precisely!** Do you hear me? **five minutes!**"

*****************(In the kitchen eating breakfast in the morning)***************************

Alfie walked in with a tray of croissants.

"Okay. We ready to go break out Jerome?" Alfie asked.

"Yep." Was Fabian's reply.

"Alfie." Nina called.

"Look, I've been thinking. You really should take Joy with you today." Nina and Amber looked at each other with a maybe-he's-crazy-after-all look. "Well, it's not going to be easy searching the library while they're packing up the exhibition." Amber shot Fabian a hard stare.

"Fabian's right. We could use an extra set of eyes. She's in." Nina confessed. Eddie walked in, whistling.

"Sooooo. How's your Grandma hanging in?" Amber asked to Nina.

"The same. But I'm hoping for a full recovery very soon. If we can get what she needs." Fabian looked at Nina.

"Which we will," Fabian reassured Nina. On the other side of the table, Eddie started whispering to Patricia.

"A little optimistic, maybe? I mean, she's in a coma, right?" Eddie mumbled toward Patricia. Nina, Fabian, and Amber glared at Eddie.

"Eddie!" Patricia said.

"Sorry." Eddie apologized to everyone else at the table. Everyone else left Eddie sitting there, even Alfie who was eating his croissant.

******************(At Rufus' barn where he is keeping Jerome)*****************************

Jerome cracked the last number on the lock to Rufus' safe.

"Ha! Ha!" Jerome was extremely shocked at how that worked. "I've actually cracked the safe! I'm gonna spend **way **too much time in jail." Jerome saw the gem in the safe and took it by his left hand. He stood up and looked at it through the small sliver of light in the room he was in. He heard a noise coming from outside. He hurried and shut the safe, bringing the gem to his back pocket.

Rufus stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Just checking that you're not up to any mischief." Rufus got a call from his cell phone.

"Vera, finally. Where you looking forward?"

*********************(Outside of the barn)**********************************************

Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia snuck up next to Rufus' car, looking for where Rufus kept Jerome.

"That must be Rufus' car." Patricia pointed out.

"Huff... he's still inside." Fabian indicated.

"Okay. We outnumber Rufus three to one. So, when I get the signal, **attack!**" Alfie commanded.

"No. No. We'll stake the place out first. See if he leaves. If he does, we try to break in. See if Jerome's in there." Fabian suggested.

"Or we can do it **your **way."

"Right. Come on, let's go." Fabian charged. They walked towards the door.

****************************(In the room where Rufus keeps Jerome)**********************

Rufus was on the phone with Vera.

**"My cover's been blown. Victor robbed me."**

"No!" Rufus shouted. Suddenly, Jerome pushed Rufus over and leaped out of the room. He ran behind a hay stack on the other side of the courtyard. Rufus sprinted out and scanned the entire patio for any sight of Jerome.

"Do something!" Patricia ordered to Fabian.

"Um.." Fabian grabbed a rock and threw it at a barn door behind Rufus. The three fleed as Rufus walked around the courtyard. Jerome started to walk out of the hay shelter and accidentally caused a piece of wood to crash onto the cement ground that was lightly covered in hay. Rufus shot back to the hay stack that Jerome was hiding and grinned.

"Jerome! Jerome! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Rufus shouted as he slowly walked to Jerome's hay refuge.

Jerome cautiously ambled to run to his escape when Rufus saw him and grabbed Jerome.

"You think you can get away with it that easily? You're as bad as a toad. And a little leverage goes a **long **way!" Rufus yelled, as he pushed Jerome back into the room that he was in earlier.

"Follow me." Fabian commanded Alfie and Patricia. "I'll see if we can get a better look."

"Yeah." Alfie agreed. As they ran into the room, Eddie snuck around the corner.

**************************(In the hallway in the school)**********************************

Mara was walking to her next class when the bell rang.

"Mara!" Mick yelled to Mara.

"Mick, don't do that!"

"Sorry. Still want to come to **lunch **later, thought we could... chat."

"Yeah. I guess there's quite a lot to talk about."

Poppy walked to Mara.

"Mara, any sign of Jerome yet?"

"Um, sorry." Mara apologized.

"There's supposed to be Dad's parole hearing this afternoon. I called Mum, but she doesn't want to know."

"Jerome won't let you down. He went out with his mysterious **private eye.**" Mara reassured Poppy.

"Will you... come with me? Please?"

"Well, I was supposed to-" Mara looked at Mick.

"No, go. Lunch can wait."

"Thanks."

"Well, if you want some more support, I could come too, if you'd like?"

"I like."

"Cool." Mick thanked Mara.

****************************(In the old Frobisher-Smythe library)**************************

"This would be so much easier without all these crates lying around." Amber complained.

"It's all being shipped out tomorrow. Might be best to try then." Joy reccommended.

"There's no time. Come on, let's look upstairs." Nina ordered. As they started to hurry up the stairs, she saw a pair of wings engraved onto one of the steps.

**KEY, IT'S A KEY. THERE'S SOMETHING WRITTEN UNDERNEATH. WINGS?**

Nina flew out of her flashback with an idea.

"Of course. 'Lift the wings to find the book'. The doll riddle!" Nina bent down to open it.

"Doll riddle?" Joy asked Amber.

"Joy, we don't have time for rookie recap."

"The **doll **led Victor to the library. He was looking over here." Nina walked to the side of the handrails that let to the upstairs. She grabbed it and took a deep breath. "And Trudy. When she was trapped with the dollhouse, she saw a picture. Of a key. And she said something about WINGS." She turned one of the rails to the right. "And seeing them."

Suddenly, the "wings" opened to reveal a case in the step.

"Yes!" Nina whispered. She crouched down next to the case. "This was meant to hold the Book of Isis. But didn't. Let's see if it holds something else now."

"So there's an excuses book too? Cause if Jasper comes back, we're gonna need them." Joy asked.

"Joy. Breath. This is how we roll." Amber scoffed. Joy just rolled her eyes. Amber pulled out a pocket knife and gave it to Nina. She cut the red velvet that was covering the stone inside the case. Behind it was a key.

"Yes!" Nina cried, showing the ring to Amber and Joy. Nina closed the case. "Let's go." They all ran to the bookcase, wanting to get the Mask of Anubis as quickly as possible.

"Aha! So **this **is where you've all been hiding." Mr. Sweet said.

"Mr. Sweet!" Joy exclaimed.

*******************************(In Victor's office)***************************************

Victor stared at Robert Frobisher-Smythe's notes.

"At the portal of the mind/ The weeping paragon will find." Victor whisper-read. Victor rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, find what? I-need to know! I have neglected my research for **far **too long." Victor read along with the book. "Field... of Rushes." Victor looked at Corbierre. "What does that mean, Corbierre? Hmm?"

*********************(In the library with Mr. Sweet and the Anubis house girls)**************

"And where are the OTHER Anubis house students, hmm? Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, EDDIE?"

"I don't know. We were.. just..." Nina mumbled.

"Researching an article for the Jackal." Joy lied, much to Nina and Amber's relief.

"That is an **extra**-curricular activity, Joy. And don't let the success of the Jackal go to your head, or I may have to, **reconsider**, its future, after all. Now, get to class. **immediately!**"

"We'll have to come back later," Nina confessed.

"**And**, if you see any of the others, tell them to make haste to my office, I shall be having **words**! Hurry up! Fastina lente!" Mr. Sweet shouted as he clapped his hands quickly.

***********************(In the barn where Rufus is keeping Jerome)************************

"And this library passage, it leads to the Mask of Anubis? Good. Soon the Mask of Anubis will be mine. It's not too late to share it with me Vera. The Mask of Anubis is our passport to the Egyptian Afterlife, where we will reign as gods." Rufus announced to Vera on his phone. Jerome looked up at Rufus in curiosity.

Back behind the door, Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia were discussing and listening to Rufus' phone call.

"Rufus is a fruit. All that stuff about becoming a god. It's just crazy talk. Right? **Right?**" Patricia asked.

"What if it isn't? What if that's what Senkhara wants, to enter the Afterlife, and become a god?" Fabian pointed out.

"Great. Then go. She can take her tacks and hexes with her." Alfie commanded.

"No. **Think **about this. The Egyptians thought that you can enter the Afterlife without a body. **That's **why they mummified people." Fabian said.

"Senkhara doesn't **got **a body." Patricia mentioned.

"Exactly. Remember Amber. Think about a ghost with **no **body was planning on wearing a mask." Alfie nodded in agreement. "Senkhara isn't gonna wear it."

"She isn't?" Alfie asked. Fabian shook his head.

"She's going to make **Nina **wear it." Patricia realized.

"What? So Senkhara's gonna, like, take Nina into the afterlife with her?" Alfie shouted. Fabian started breathing heavily.

"We **can't **let Nina go put on that mask. I need to go warn her-"

"Well, go. We'll go handle this." Patricia yelled, as Fabian ran out of the area, looking to find Nina.

"So, Fabian's dealing with a body-snatching She-Demon, and we get Rufus. I still think we drew a short straw." Alfie said. Patricia nodded in agreement. Alfie and Patricia ran to see Jerome and to see if Rufus was **with **Jerome.

"Rufus is gone!" Alfie announced.

"Well, maybe **now's **our chance!"

Patricia and Alfie trotted to the room where Rufus was holding Jerome.

"Jerome!" Alfie shouted as Patricia pulled the blanket that was covering him.

Eddie appeared.

"What? **Eddie?**" Patricia yelled in shock.

*********************(In Victor's office)*************************************************

"The trial's complete. The field of rushes. Their own true seat." Victor mumbled to himself and Corbierre. He fumbled his papers and ran to the Book of Isis. He stared hard at the heiroglyphyics on the ancient paper. "Rushes..." He looked up at Corbierre. "The ancient name for the **afterlife.** The land of the gods... So **that **is what Rufus wants."

*************************(In the prison where John Clarke is)******************************

"No sign of Jerome," Poppy announced as Mara and Mick followed into the room where Jerome and Poppy's father was having his parole hearing.

"No." Mara, Poppy, and Mick sat down.

"If he doesn't... come in time... will you read the article?" Poppy asked Mara.

"I think **you **should read it, Poppy."

"I can't. I'd get nervous. I'd keep getting flashbacks of my 7th grade recital." Poppy waited a moment. "I puked. Down my recorder." Mick chuckled.

Poppy and Jerome's dad walked in and looked at the three.

"Hi, Poppy. Mara. Where's Jerome?"

"He still-"

"He'll be here!" Mara reassurred John. Mick crinkled his nose.

"This **is **Jerome Clarke, we're talking about-"

"He's changed!" Mara yelled.

"Really?" Mick asked. Poppy stood up and looked at Mick.

"Yeah."

********************************(At the barn with Eddie)*********************************

"I was... tired of your lame excuses. I thought you were seeing someone else, so I decided to follow you."

"This is so romantic." Alfie's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"So **stalky.**" Patricia said.

"Hey! I'm pretty regular compared to most of the things that are going on around here."

"Well, you still haven't told us how you ended up in here." Patricia protested.

"Well... I saw fake "Uncle Renee" grab Jerome and you guys creeping in. So... I intended on following you guys, but then "Uncle Crazy" came out and caught me." Eddie explained.

"What about Jerome?" Alfie questioned.

"I don't know, I hit my head. Um... I think he took him? Ugh, I can't remember. My concussion has a concussion."

"Serves right for spying on me."

"Thanks for the sympathy, Yakker."

"It's not sympathy, we need to get you out of here."

"Yeah, and double-quick time. Jerome needs rescuing from that mad man." Alfie said. They ran out the door with Eddie.

**********************(In the tunnels with Nina, Amber, and Joy)***************************

The three walked toward the Mask with caution.

"Kay, just get across, and watch out for booby traps." Nina ordered. Nina was standing in the middle with the key. They stood in front of the Mask, ready for anything that was going to be thrown at them. Nina slowly inserted the key into the hole that was provided.

As soon as Nina turned the key, the glass shield sprinted upward and revealed the Mask of Anubis. Nina looked directly in front of herself.

"Here it is! Come and get it!" Nina shouted.

Senkhara appeared, black smoke and all. Joy gasped at the sight of this; she had never seen Senkhara.

"How come Joy can see when she hasn't been stamped?" Amber whispered.

"Senkhara's getting what she wants. She doesn't care who sees her."

"Finally. It is mine!" Senkhara exclaimed. Nina slowly handed the mask to her. "Put it on."

"What?"

"Put it on!"

Nina stared at the mask.

"Don't put it on." Joy commanded.

"Why would she need you to put it on?" Amber asked.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted as he ran to the trio and Senkhara. "Stop!"

"Do NOT listen to him!" Senkhara ordered.

"No! She wants to take **you **to the afterlife **with **her. If you put on that mask, we lose you forever."

"What? You and I can live forever, Chosen One. In the Golden Field of Rushes."

"No, look. You have to listen to me. Please. Don't. Put on that mask."

"Put it on." Senkhara commanded.

"Then we lift the curse off of Gran, and my friends?" Nina asked.

"Yes! Now put on that mask!" Nina stared at the mask, then took a deep breath and brought the mask up to her face.

"Nina!" Fabian cried. After a moment or two, Senkhara spoke.

"There's nothing happening!" Nina lowered the mask from her face. "You are not the paragon. I shall have to seek my champion elsewhere. You- it is over!"

Senkhara sent several shocks to Nina, Amber, and Fabian's Jackal marks.

"No! Senkhara, Senkhara, wait! Please!" Nina's "Eye of Horus" necklace lit up. "My locket. My locket! Something's happening!" A light showed on the back of the Mask of Anubis. A different word flashed on the light every second. It read:

**True**

**Mask**

**Hidden **

"This isn't the true mask, Senkhara! This is the final clue! It **was **meant for me! I **am **the one you need, just stop this, **please!**" Nina begged.

Senkhara appeared and looked to the left. Nina's mask followed as did Nina's eyes. There was a light coming from the Mask again, and it was shown against a wall.

"Read!" Senkhara ordered.

"The true mask still waits, Hidden for all to see, The portal of the mind awakes, The paragon is the key." And with that, Senkhara disappeared. The words on the wall faded.

"What does that mean?" Amber asked.

"How could something be hidden for all to see?" Joy asked as Nina put the mask back in its place.

"Like, in the museum. The mask's replica! The Frobisher-Smythe's donated it to the British museum, didn't they?" Nina mentioned.

"Yeah, hidden in plain sight." Fabian reinforced.

"Let's go." Nina commanded as she ran out of the tunnels.

"No, Nina! Think about what you're doing!" Fabian ran after Nina. Amber and Joy looked at each other, then sprinted after Nina and Fabian.

***********************(In the Frobisher-Smythe Library)**********************************

Vera poked in.

"Jasper? Trudy? Anybody here? Coast is clear." Vera said as she welcomed a reluctant Jerome into the room, accompianed by Rufus.

Behind the bookcase, Nina, Amber, and Fabian were waiting for them to clear out of the library.

"Rufus!" Nina exclaimed.

"He's come back for the mask," Fabian mentioned.

"Well then, we'll let him go down there and get it, while we get the real one."

"No! We can't do that."

Vera pointed to where they were hiding.

"**That's **the way down to the tunnels."

"Back, back, back! Let's go by the antichamber." Nina commanded.

"No! Nina, we need to talk about this." Fabian protested.

Vera started walking toward the entrance. Rufus pushed her back.

"Wait. Go outside and keep watch. This one-" He pointed to Jerome. "Needs an insurance policy." Vera started walking away. "No, before you go, show me the way to the tunnels." Vera pulled out a piece of paper from her coat to show Rufus.

************************************(The prison where Mr. Clarke is)**********************

Poppy was reading the letter.

"This was a man... who made some mistakes." Poppy choked out. "But who wanted. **desparately **wanted- to turn his... to make... and who..." Mara stood up to comfort her as she choked out as she sniffled.

"Go on, Pops." Mr. Clarke assurred.

"And who wanted-more than anything-just to be our father again. And I realized- I needed- to have my Dad back." Poppy folded the paper in half while Mr. Clarke smiled. Poppy gasped as she wiped a tear from underneath her eye.

"That was a statement written on behalf of **both **John Clarke's children. Jerome **and **Poppy Clarke." Mara stated. Poppy and Mara sat down.

"Thank you. I can't believe Gerbil would let us down like this." Poppy said to Mara.

"I can..." Mick rudely said. Mara shot Mick a nasty glare.

"**Really **not helping, Mick."

******************************(In Victor's office)****************************************

"Of course... the Weeping Paragon is the Chosen One. But the mask in the tunnel has no third eye." Victor looked at Corbierre. "Time to take another look, Corbierre, hmm?" Victor walked out of his office.

**************************************(In the lobby of Anubis house)*********************

Patricia and Alfie walked into Anubis house with Eddie.

_**Chosen One... Chosen One...**_

Those were the whispers that Eddie kept hearing. He looked up as if he would see what was making the noise.

"Anyone else hear that? It's... it's whispering."

"Look, it's okay. I think you still got that concussion." Patricia said to Eddie.

Victor ran downstairs.

"Uh, Ms. Williamson, what exactly is going on here, please?"

"Uh.. Eddie had an accident... and the nurse told us to bring him back here."

"Very well, very well, come along, out of my way. Go, go." Victor yelled as he walked out of Anubis house.

"No interrogation? Hmm." Patricia announced.

"That's weird. Maybe Victor's had a bang on his head too. Anyway, I'm just gonna go check on the-"

"No! You can't go that way. You don't have... the person... to open the thing."

"Oh. Oh! Um.. the look.. um... socket. That's okay. I'll just go the back to the um... through the... slibarry."

"Kay, guys. I'm concussed, and I can still see through your oh-so-secret code." Alfie laughed.

"Okay. **I** am going to go make sure Eddie is okay, and **then **I will catch up with you." Patricia announced.

*******************************************(In the kitchen where Nina, Amber, Joy, and Fabian are just walking out of the oven opening to the cellar)******************************

"Come on Amber," Nina said to Amber. As they all just finished walking out of the oven-cellar opening, Alfie jumped from the other side of the door that was on the other side of the kitchen.

"Nina! What? We didn't get Jerome! Rufus drove off with him. I think he's coming after the mask."

"Rufus is.. already here." Nina muttered.

"What?" Alfie asked in shock.

"He'll be in the Mask chamber now." Fabian said.

"He has Jerome with him." Nina and Fabian shook their heads. Alfie ran to where Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Joy had just left.

"Alfie, don't." Amber cried. As he was crawling through, Fabian spoke.

"Oh, be careful, Alfie. And don't try anything, stupid." Alfie smiled and crawled through completely.

"It's Alfie. Of course he'll try something stupid." Fabian sighed. Amber went after him.

"Just make sure that he knows that the mask down there is fake." Nina reminded Amber. Once Amber had nodded and crawled through with Alfie, Nina spoke.

"Okay, let's go get the real mask."

Nina, Fabian, and Joy ran out of the kitchen.

*************************************(In the mask chamber)*****************************

Rufus pushed Jerome into the chamber. Jerome struggled against his grip, but Rufus was too strong.

"Stay there!" Rufus pointed at Jerome. Rufus passionately looked at the Mask of Anubis.

"The Mask of Anubis," He took a deep breath. "Finally."

Alfie and Amber snuck downstairs, watching Rufus and Jerome.

"Amber Millington! What do you think you're doing?" Victor walked down to meet Rufus, Jerome, Amber, and Alfie.

"Wow, are you sleepwalking again?" Amber wittingly smirked. Victor turned from Amber and went face-to-face with Rufus and Jerome.

"Rufus Zeno. The fake obituary was a nice touch. And the anonymous tipoff regarding the exhibition."

"I'm glad you appreciate my efforts, Victor. And Vera's, too." Jerome mouthed 'help' to Alfie and Amber. "I thought you'd... hit it off. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have rather, exclusive ceremony to perform."

"Won't work."

"Nice try."

"The Mask is missing its third eye."

Rufus carefully looked at the Mask.

"Of course Robert's removed it. He's removed the gem. The Frobisher gem. Which I have in my safe." Jerome mouthed 'now, now!'. Alfie nodded.

Jerome suddenly ripped the Mask from Rufus' hands and threw it to Alfie.

"No! No!" Rufus cried. Amber cheered Alfie on, like a little girl. Alfie got to the bookcase and started to close it. It was almost closed when Rufus got his arm stuck. Rufus managed to open the bookcase after Alfie ran away from him. He started to close the door from Robert's office, when Rufus pushed the button and ran after Alfie. Victor came running soon after.

*********************************(Eddie's room [A/N: I think it is])************************

"So, basically, Rufus is a nutjob who wants **anything **connected to the Frobisher-Smythe's. And, he doesn't have a problem with kidnap and stealing." Patricia explained.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"But... why Jerome? Rufus **must **have thought that he had something that they needed." Eddie and Patricia looked at each other.

"Maybe he did." Eddie grabbed the Frobisher Gem from his jacket. It shone purple. Eddie yelled, "Ouch!" and dropped the burning gem from his hand.

"Woah!" Patricia dazed.

"It's never done **that **before." Eddie confessed. Patricia bent down to pick the gem up.

"Careful, careful, it's hot."

"No it's not, it's cold." Patricia smirked as she stood up to show Eddie the gem.

"Isn't this the gem that Jerome's been obsessing about? Where'd you get it?"

"From Jerome. He gave it to me in the barn. Don't ask me why." Eddie grabbed the gem from Patricia's hand. It shone again, but didn't burn his hand.

_**Osirion...**_

_**Chosen One...**_

"Do you hear that?" Eddie asked.

"No, hear what?"

_**Chosen one...**_

"Chosen one."

_**Find Nina...**_

"Where is she? She needs me."

"Eddie, Eddie, you okay?"

"She needs me! I need to find her. Now!" Eddie ran out the door. Patricia soon followed.

*************************************(In the Frobisher Library)***************************

Fabian, Nina, and Joy were digging into a crate like vultures, looking for the replica of the Mask. Nina pulled out the replica of the Mask of Anubis.

"Nina, you don't have to do this." Fabian reminded Nina as she held it up to in front of her face. Nina shook her head.

"I do."

"The eye! We need the third eye." Amber shouted as her and Jerome crawled out of the bookcase opening.

"The gem! My dad's gem!" Jerome cried.

"Tell me that you still have it, Jerome." Nina ordered.

"No-no! I gave it to-" Jerome was interrupted by Eddie and Patricia came smashing through the door with the gem.

"Eddie?" Nina asked.

"He just started **freaking out** on me. Mumbling about the Chosen One, and the Osirion." Patricia explained. He held out his hand which had the shining gem in it.

_**Chosen One...**_

"You're the Osirion?" Nina questioned. After a moment, Nina attempted to snatch the gem out of Eddie's hand. Eddie closed his fist before Nina could get to it.

"**Think **about what you're doing." Nina shook her head. Fabian stepped in and took the Mask.

"No! No! **Please,** don't do this."

"Fabian, it's the only way." Nina explained.

"No," Fabian whispered as Nina inserted the gem into the Mask's replica (aka, the real mask). The mask transformed into a Mask of a very bright color, looking like it was burning, almost. Nina gasped loudly.

Senkhara appeared upstairs. Fabian shook his head as Nina slowly put on the mask.

"The Mask," Joy said.

"Tears of Gold," Fabian whispered. Tears of Gold were appearing from the Mask.

"Chosen One," Senkhara whispered. She laughed as her spirit flew into Nina's body in a flash of white and purple.

"The Field of Rushes awaits, Chosen One." Nina whispered. A fog of white appeared upstairs. Nina began walking upstairs to it, controlled by Senkhara.

"Nina!" and "No, Nina!", were yelled by everyone that was there. As Joy was yelling, she caught Nina's attention. Nina shot a flash of lighting to Joy. Joy dropped to the ground, dead.

"Joy!" Jerome and Patricia cried as Jerome bent down to Joy. As Jerome, Fabian, and Patricia were tending to Joy, Amber yelled to Eddie,

"Don't just stand there! **Do something!**" Amber yelled.

_**Osirion...**_

Eddie gritted his teeth. "Tell me, where?"

_**Senkhara's crown...**_

Eddie ran over to the crate where they had found the real mask. He pulled out Senkhara's crown and held it up to Senkhara. It shone a bright purple.

"In the name of Anubis, I banish you! In es Akme, cala be!" Eddie shouted as a burst of purple lightning shot out of her crown to the Senkhara-controlled Nina.

"Osirion, **no!**"

Nina's body fell down as Senkhara's spirit came out of Nina and rose to the sky, drifting in the wind. The crown vanished, jewel by jewel, until all that was left of it was dust. Alfie held the real mask. Rufus walked in and confronted Alfie.

"You give me that, you little-"

"Ohhh!" Nina cried. Rufus looked up in surprise.

"That's the true mask." He muttered to himself. He chuckled and ran upstairs. Victor walked in.

"No, no. Rufus, **stop!**" Fabian yelled. Everyone's eyes went up to Rufus and helpless Nina.

"Rufus, ahhh!" Nina shrieked as he grabbed the mask and struggled to yank it out of her grip. The mask was over the first floor, dangling from each of their tired hands.

"Rufus, stop! You musn't wear it!"

"Let him take it! And go!" Victor bellowed to Nina. Rufus smirked.

"You listen to the old man, child!"

"Yes, you listen to this old man, Nina." Victor shouted. Rufus yanked it out of Nina's grip and grinned largely.

"Prepare to bow down before me, mortals!" Rufus pressed the mask to his face harshly as it shone, once again, a bright purple light. A rumbling fire hole swallowed the ground on the first floor of the library as Senkhara shouted, "No!" Senkhara's spirit flew into Rufus' body as he unwillingly fell into the burning death hole in the floor. After a moment, the fire stopped and dissolved into one thing that was left in its place. The Mask of Anubis. The gem at the top briefly sparkled as everything calmed down. The library looked as if nothing had happened. But it did. And Rufus was gone.

"Joy? Joy!" Fabian hollored into Joy's pale face.

"No." Jerome muttered as he dug his hands into his hair. Fabian felt her neck.

"No pulse.** I can't find a pulse!**" Fabian bellowed.

"Let me see, let me see." Victor ordered as he drove a path between Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie. Nina sprinted downstairs as Victor crouched down to Joy.

"It's there, but it's very faint." Victor announced. "**What happened, boys?**"

"She saved me, from the lightning bolt, that Nina threw at me." Fabian explained. Victor rolled Joy onto her side.

The mask and its gem shone, as did a Tear of Gold. Nina ran to grab it. She bent down toward it.

"Look," She showed everyone the Tear of Gold. She brought it over to Victor.

"A Tear of Gold... The last one."

"It's an ingredient for the Elixir... isn't it?" Nina asked. Victor nodded his head.

"Give it to me," Victor whispered. Nina gently handed the Mask to him. Victor slowly bent down to Joy's face and spilled it into Joy's mouth. After a moment or two, Joy's skin flashed tan again and she coughed. Everyone laughed, hugged each other, and shouted, "Yes!" in celebration.

"What happened?" Joy asked.

"Stupid heroics, that's what happened." Patricia answered. Joy laughed.

******************(After all the drama, and looking back on it at the library)******************

Nina sat on the steps. Fabian walked over to her.

"Hey,"

Nina stood up. "Is she really gone?" Nina asked.

"Yeah." Fabian nodded. Nina and Fabian pulled up their arm sleeves. They're skin was clear from any tattoos of any kind.

"My mark, it's disappeared."

"Mine too,"

Nina and Fabian hugged each other. Eddie spoke behind them.

"So that was... unbelievable."

"But how did you know what to do?" Patricia asked.

"Uh-I-I don't know. It's like someone was telling me. Like, from inside my own head." Eddie chuckled. "Rocked it though, right?" Joy and Patricia both smiled.

Alfie took the gem from the mask. The mask turned all rusty and ugly again. No more bright yellow.

"I know where this belongs. Uh-hey, where's Jerome?"

Victor gently grabbed the mask.

Amber walked up to Alfie.

"So, you were pretty brave today, Alfie."

"Wait a minute. Um, I've been thinking. Maybe Amfie does have a certain ring to it."

"You mean Alber?"

"Well though, I may have certain conditions-"

"**You **have certain conditions?" Alfie and Amber took a deep breath. "And.. I'm calm." After a moment, Amber said, "Okay, let's hear them."

"Well, for starters, I'm maybe thinking matching monster masks-"

"What?"

Fabian set a crate down on the floor.

"I'm gonna get going before Peeky Eyes knows where we are." Joy and Patricia followed him. He confronted Nina. "Coming?"

"You guys go 'head. I'll meet you there." Fabian's, Joy's, and Patricia's heads nodded in agreement as they pranced through the door. Eddie followed them out. Nina walked over to an alone Victor, who had the Mask in his hand.

"You knew what would happen to Rufus when he put on that mask. Didn't you?" Victor nodded and drew his eyes to meet Nina's.

"Only the pure of heart may enter the afterlife and become a god." They glanced at the Mask.

"I think we should put that back to where Robert intended it, don't you think?" Victor stared at it and slowly gave it to Nina. "I have something for you." Victor looked at Nina. "It's from your father." Victor's eyes grew wide. Nina drew the black ring that she had obtained earlier in front of Victor's view. He took it.

"Where on earth..."

"He says sorry." Nina left the library. Victor stared at the ring hard and smiled.

******************************(At the party in Anubis House)*****************************

Mara stood in the kitchen, staring at everyone else who was having fun. Jerome poked into the room.

"Jerome? Where have you been? You do realize you missed your Dad's hearing?"

"I know. I **tried **calling Poppy, it didn't work. It went **straight **to voicemail."

"I thought you changed!"

Alfie charged in, holding the gem.

"**You.** Are amazing. **How **did you ever manage to get this back from 'You-Know-Who'?" Alfie said to Jerome. He handed the purple gem to Jerome. "Your Dad's gonna be so proud of you."

"Thank you. Seriously." Jerome looked at Mara. "But I'm not so sure." Alfie got the message.

"Oh! Well.." He pointed to the snack table. "Hey... look.. food." He trotted over, with a smile on his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jerome nodded his head. "So that's where you've been this **whole **time? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. And I didn't want to put you in danger." Mara grinned and looked behind Jerome. Jerome raised his left eyebrow and turned around.

It was Jerome and Poppy's father. Poppy stepped forward.

"We did it." Poppy hugged Jerome. During the hug, his shocked face turned into a happy face. He lazily got up and went to hug his father.

"I am sorry. I wanted to tell you that-"

"None of that matters now." Poppy went in to joint the group hug that was happening right in front of Mara's eyes. Jerome looked in Poppy's and in his father's eyes.

"Just a minute, guys." Jerome turned around to face Mara. He lightly touched her arms and crouched down to her height. Mick appeared behind Jerome.

"Mara. Will you please. Please, **please.** Go out with me?" Mara's flat face turned into a large smile. Jerome grinned too, and brought their faces together in love and happiness.

Mr. Clarke and Poppy smiled.

"I told you." He smirked.

"I told **you.**" She protested.

Mr. Clarke waved his finger. "Noooo,"

After a second or two more, Jerome and Mara's magical kiss ended, both with smiles on their faces. Alfie appeared by Mick and walked him away from the new couple.

Over on the couch with Eddie and Mr. Sweet, they ate.

"Ooh, good." Mr. Sweet said with his mouth full.

"So.. Dad." Eddie touched the back of his head. "Have you ever heard the word... Osirion?"

Mr. Sweet coughed and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Where did you hear that?"

Eddie just smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Is **that **why... you kept me away?"

"Look, I'm not going to tell you everything you need to know, not here, and not now." Patricia walked in and grabbed Eddie's hand.

Over by Fabian, Joy walked in to join him.

"So, where's Nina?"

"Um, she's with her Gran."

"Wanna dance?" Fabian looked uneasy. "I get it, just as friends."

"Alright, let's dance." Fabian pulled Joy to the dance floor. As they started dancing, Trudy came in with Nina's Gran. Trudy pointed to Fabian. Fabian and Joy jogged over to Gran.

"How did you get here?"

"Oh, Fabian. Ohhh."

"Good to see you."

"And you. If you're looking for Nina," Gran pointed to upstairs. "She's up there." Fabian looked at the stairs. Amber and Nina majestically walked downstairs. Nina wore a light yellow dress covered by a belly button length jacket. **(A/N:** Wasn't zipped up, of course**)**

"Nina," Fabian adressed to Nina.

"Wait," Amber walked downstairs a little bit. "Waait," She walked down the stairs completely. "Wait..." She opened the doors that let to the living room. "I'm clear!" She shouted as she closed the door and looked through the window in the door.

Nina walked downstairs. Fabian held out his right hand. Nina took it and walked toward him. They started slow dancing to the song that was currently playing.

"I've... been thinking. We got it all wrong. Breaking up... and-stuff. You know you're the one, right?" Fabian started.

"The Chosen One." Nina finished.

"Well, **my **Chosen One." They looked at each other for a moment, then leaned in and kissed gently, but passionately.

Amber came running in with a wide grin on her face.

"YAY!"

Fabian and Nina looked at her in surprise as people came flooding in, hugging in a growing group hug.

Victor watched this as his ring began to glow a bright blue. He opened it to find a small gel-like golden drop. He looked up slightly.

"The Tears... of Gold."

**A/N: If you actually read through this, I hope it rang a bell in some places. I hope that I didn't epically fail at this, because I had to go to , go to the Season 2 Finale video, and write this. And believe me, that took a LONG time to do. I also do hope that you enjoyed this. Also, I would appreciate it if you reviewed and/or took the poll on my profile. :)**


End file.
